


Booze Party Friday Night

by random_chick, Shadowcat



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, OC Female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Shadowcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Making me do body shots off my girlfriend is playing dirty pool!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booze Party Friday Night

There were some things widely regarded as Very Bad Things; the sight of Kitty and Tamsin carrying massive quantities of booze into Dani's room was one of them. The sight of Laura behind them with bags of assorted snacks was another; it meant that four of the most trouble-inclined young women at Xavier's were about to get very, very, very drunk.

"You're not going to make me do body shots off Kitty again, are you?" Tamsin asked suspiciously. "'cause you did last time."

"So?" Laura asked, making herself at home on Dani's bed. "She's hot, you're hot, booze is fun."

"Making me do body shots off my girlfriend is playing dirty pool!"

Dani smirked. "Like we have to make you do anything when it comes to you and Kitty, Tamsin," she pointed out.

Kitty looked at Dani. "Yes, but every time Laura does that, one of the guys always seems to try to wander in accidentally in hopes of catching Tamsin and I doing something that they have wet dreams about under normal circumstances."

"Guys are hornballs," was Laura's succinct opinion. "And hey, Tam, either you can do body shots off Kitty or _I_ can do them."

Dani laughed. "I could, too." She eyed Kitty. "It could be quite interesting to see how she tastes and why you're so possessive of her."

"Only if we get to do 'em off you in return," Tamsin countered. If anybody else had said something like that, she'd have threatened them. But this was them. Their bunch was special.

Kitty grinned at Tamsin and then looked at Dani. "We'd have to be allowed to do them off of you... at the _same_ time."

"Oh, the money I could make taping that and selling it to the boys here," Laura said with an evil smirk.

"What? Two hot girls doing bodyshots off of the usually leather-clad Deadly Moonstar," Kitty laughed. "You think that would sell?"

"Like hotcakes." Laura smirked again. "It'd be like porn, only, y'know, not actually porn."

Kitty leaned over and kissed Tamsin. "Yeah, we save the porn for our own private showings."

Tamsin returned the kiss, nipping at Kitty's lower lip. "Yeah, not to mention running a porn ring in the mansion would probably be frowned on."

"Yeah, because the teachers would want their cuts of the profits," Dani snarked as she helped set up the glasses and the booze.

"And that money would be ours, goddamnit," Tamsin said, going for the bags of snacks. "I mean, if we do all the work, we should get all the money."

"That makes sense to me," Kitty agreed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail that she knew would end up being taken out before the end of the night. "It's our bodies that would be on film."

"And Laura would be the one filming, so she'd get some of the money, too." Tamsin got everything set out. "And Dani, because she'd be involved."

"So... we sell it off the grounds then," Dani said logically.

"I like the way you think," Tamsin said. "Very smart."

Kitty nodded, leaning over to grab some of the chocolate. "That way, it doesn't get traced back to the mansion and no one is the wiser. And hey, money to spend at Gus's place." As far as Kitty was concerned, money to use at Gus's bar and pool hall was always a good thing -- even if she and Tamsin did usually end up leaving with more money than they had arrived with.

"Though we do always run the risk of one of the guys here getting their hands on it," Tamsin said, opening a bag of cheese popcorn. "So we should have a story in place for that."

"Private tapes got stolen?" Laura suggested, leaning down to grab a handful of the popcorn. "Because that way even if people do go 'Oh hey, that's Kitty and Tamsin and Dani!' you guys aren't actually responsible for it."

Dani laughed as she passed out shotglasses. "That story actually does have merit because there is no way any of the teachers here could bitch about us being on the films to us... because they would want to believe that we were experimenting and someone just happened to steal the tapes. They would be more concerned with our feelings about being exploited to the public."

"And they'd be inclined to believe it was just experimentation because, come on, it's you guys. I adore you all, but you're not exactly angels," Laura pointed out, hiding a smile. "A lesbian orgy would make sense."

Kitty snickered. "I don't think any of us in this room have ever claimed to be angels, or sweet and innocent. However, they would believe that it was experimentation because... well, let's face it. Tamsin and I are known for hearing about things -- or getting ideas -- and wanting to try them out."

"And it's actually a whole lot better than the time you two were making out in the gardens," Laura pointed out. "Because people actually stopped to watch."

Kitty grinned. "I wanted to kiss her and our room was too damn far away."

"You guys didn't stop at a kiss, though," Dani smirked.

"No. No, we didn't." Tamsin grinned fondly at the memory.

Kitty moved closer to her girlfriend. "Can we help it if we are so in love with each other and so hot for each other that we easily get carried away?"

"No, we can't," Tamsin answered. "In fact, we should be applauded for being so in love."

"In love...or in lust?" Dani asked.

"Eh... little of column A, little of column B," Tamsin replied, ever the smart-ass.

Kitty grinned, nipping at Tamsin's shoulder lightly.

"Hey!" Laura scolded. "Save it for when I've got my camera in here."

"So go get it," Dani advised. "You know that it won't take much for them to get started once they've had a few more drinks."

"Good point." Laura hopped off the bed. "Don't start drinking without me!"

"I refuse to promise that," Kitty said good-naturedly, knowing that they would wait to drink until Laura got back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Laura grumbled as she started out of the room. "You'll do it if you want the whole thing on tape."

Kitty laughed and made herself comfortable with her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"We're horrible influences on her, you know that?" Tamsin said, laughing.

"And she loves every minute of it."

"As well she should," Tamsin said with a mock solemn nod. "As well she should."

"There are worse role models to have than us," Kitty said seriously.

"Yeah, but you guys are the only ones that can get away with certain things."

"I have no idea what you mean," Tamsin said innocently.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't."

"Now that we've corrupted her, can we start on Ruth?" Tamsin grinned cheerfully. "Though I think Morgan might try and flay us alive for that one."

"I think that Ruth should be off limits for a little longer," Dani said, shaking her head. "Let Morgan relax a little bit more."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Tamsin agreed after a moment. "Morgan needs to unwind and Ruth... well, Ruth's too damn cute."

"Morgan would kill us if she thought Ruth's innocence was at risk in any way right now," Dani said dryly.

"Morgan would kill us if she thought Ruth's innocence was at risk in any way at any point _ever_ ," was Tamsin's reply. Because, well, it was kind of true.

"You would have done the same thing if it was you and me," Kitty pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, but we shot our innocence all to hell by ourselves," Tamsin pointed out in return. "We didn't need anybody to help us. By the time Mama came along we'd done ourselves a good one."

Kitty laughed. "How very right you are."

"Speaking of corruption, Mama..." Tamsin grinned mischevously and looked at Dani. "How's Mikhail?"

Dani made a little growl in her throat. "Mikhail is doing just fine as far as I know."

"You're doing that ignoring him thing again, aren't you?" Tamsin accused. "That's not very nice, Mama."

"I never claimed I was nice," Dani retorted. "And I'm not ignoring him. My schedule has just been... not on the same par as his."

"He's here like once a week!" Tamsin said. "You just don't want to face him 'cause you're afraid you'll jump his bones."

And of course that was when Laura came back into the room, camera in hand. "Who'll jump whose bones?"

"Mama is playing her version of Hide and Seek with Mikhail," Kitty supplied as she started pouring drinks.

"Aah." Laura resumed her seat and started making sure the camera was working. "Following the usual cycle of snark, avoid, snark, sex, so on and so forth?"

"There has been no sex," Dani said firmly, ignoring the rest.

"Because Mama keeps dodging him."

"There needs to be sex," Laura said. "He's hot, you're hot, you have a tragic and tortured past."

Dani groaned. "Mikhail doesn't need to get involved with me," she said firmly.

"Y'know, he's a grown man in his thirties, Mama," Tamsin said. "I'm pretty sure he's fully capable of deciding for himself what he needs."


End file.
